Telekinesis
Telekinesis is Yumi's one and only superpower on Lyoko, allowing her to psionically move and control several natural objects from a distance; mainly many rocks or a large boulder. To utilize it, Yumi sometimes says "Telekinesis" and is shown with a whitish-pink aura around her body. It requires great concentration and focus, which tires her out after short periods so she rarely uses it. Because of the digital enhancements she received in the fourth season, this psionic ability is somewhat strengthened to higher power-levels; enabling Yumi to utilize it more frequently and feeling less tired; being capable of using it for longer periods than ever before. Despite it being drastically magnified to somewhat greater levels, she is unable to erect strong telekinetic shields around her and her fellow Lyoko warriors for self-defense nor fly while psionically moving objects all at once. History Garage Kids In the original story line, Yumi possessed this unusually strong psionic ability in the real world, but that plot device was removed when the pilot episode evolved into Code Lyoko. She had used it only one, to prevent Jeremie from falling down a railing and bringing him up to safety. Here, she had no telekinetic aura. Season One When Yumi discovered that she possessed this great psionic ability remains shrouded in mystery, as she did not utilize it in the two-part prequel, XANA Awakens, ''after she was first virtualized in the Ice Sector. Because it requires intense focus and tires her out shorty, she rarely used it. She had to touch her fingers to her temples and had very little mental vector and motor function while using it, turning her into an easy target. She can move several rocks or boulders from a distance and telekinetically throw them (though gradually) at whatever monster she chooses. In the fifth episode, ''Big Bug, she moved a jagged rock in the Desert to give herself more targeting range but was suddenly devirtualized by a Megatank. In "Zero Gravity Zone," she used to create a rotating barrier of rocks in in the Mountains, though using it for much longer periods later tired her out greatly. To do so, she sometimes called out "telekinesis" to utilize this psionic ability. Throughout the remainder of the series, she no longer says it. Season Two In "Mister Puck" ''she used it to control her Tessen fans to alter and perfect their flight pattern and targeting to destroy a Tarantula, and did the same in ''Saint Valentine's Day in the Forest region. In "Attack of the Zombies," she uses it to transport Aelita across a "large gap" (or so it seemed) in the Desert Region. She also started using her telekinesis in conjunction with her Tessen fans while they are in flight, making their aim much better and more unpredictable to their targets. In "Temptation," she moved quite a large boulder in the Mountain region to annihilate several Krabs. At one point, she used it to levitate a medium-sized platform created by Aelita to carry them to through the complex tunnels of Carthage. Season Three She used it to save Odd from falling into the digital sea, and return Ulrich's saber to him. In "Triple Trouble," she psionically moved a large rock in the Mountain region to push two Blocks into the digital sea. It was only used in the Mountain Region. Season Four As a result of the digital upgrades and improvements given to her by Jeremie, Yumi's telekinesis is somewhat increased to slightly greater levels. She can now move larger objects, such as rocks, and propel them at faster speeds from a distance without tiring out. She no longer has to put her hands to her temples and is more relaxed while using it. In Wreck Room, she mentally lifted a small rock to devituralize the Overwing to make William fall off. She then moved a much larger rock in the Desert and hurled it at William, who broke it with his zeiwlander. Twice she used her newly increased telekinetic abilities to psionically control her Tessen fans to give them more long-range accuracy in hitting William; both in Opening Act ''and ''Lab Rat. She used it on Odd's Overboard to wipe out a Tarantula and then gave it back in "A Lack of Goodwill;" ''something Odd did not appreciate, hoping that she did not "mess up the paint job." In ''"Hard Luck" s''he made a sandy pillar collapse down on William, defeating him. It was last used in flashbacks of Yumi's fond remembrances of her heroic times as a faithful Lyoko warrior. Video Games One can use this strong psionic power while controlling Yumi. She can mentally move several rocks and boulders all around her to hurl at monsters from a distance. Times when Used '''Season One' *[[Holiday in the Fog|'Holiday in the Fog']] *[[Big Bug|'Big Bug']] *[[Zero Gravity Zone|'Zero Gravity Zone']] Season Two *[[Mister Puck|'Mister Puck']] *[[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] *[[Temptation|'Temptation']] *[[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] *[[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] Season Three * [[False Lead|'False Lead']] *[[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']] *[[Triple Trouble|'Triple Trouble']] Season Four *[[Opening Act|'Opening Act']] *[[Wreck Room|'Wreck Room']] *[[Lab Rat|'Lab Rat']] *[[A Lack of Goodwill|'A Lack of Goodwill']] *[[Hard Luck|'Hard Luck']] *[[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (used in flashbacks)' Used in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Vituralize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Trivia *To give her Tessen fans more targeting accuracy, she began telekinetically controlling their direction in flight, ever since the episode, Mister Puck. *The pill-shaped things above her eyebrows (in Season Four) seems to help her in focusing her multiplied telekinesis. *Telekinesis was not used once when Yumi was a specter on Earth. *Telekinesis is never used or mentioned even once in Season 5. *Telekinesis is also the name of an unrelated psionic ability in the Code Lyoko: Social Game. *Yumi has used her telekinesis about sixteen times; excluding the time she had used it in flashbacks in the epilogue of Code Lyoko. *Unlike other high-level telekinetics (such as Jean Grey of the Marvel comics, or Carrie White from Stephen King's novel Carrie), she seems to move and control objects gradually; whereas others are capable of doing so at incredible speeds, and able to fly/levitate when doing so. Other psionic Abilities * Second Sight * Second View * Anticipation Gallery Code Lyoko es:Telekinesis fi:Telekinesia pl:Telekineza Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Yumi Category:Lyoko Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game